1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image fusion, and, more particularly, to image registration of different modalities of images.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses acquire images of an object for the diagnosis or procedure. Examples of medical imaging apparatuses include radiography apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, mammography apparatuses, positron emission tomography (PET), computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) apparatuses, and optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatuses.
Images acquired from the medical imaging apparatuses may have different characteristics, and the images of different imaging modalities may be combined so that the advantage of the images may be advanced and the disadvantages of the images may be compensated.